And Then...: Trial by Magic
by Lilian
Summary: Fixing the lack of Coleness in the episode. Phoebe falls asleep, and wakes up to a *very* pleasant surprise.


** And Then...: Trial by Magic **,   
  
by Lilian.  
  
lilian413yahoocom  
  
AN: Just a little snippet for Valentine's day. Or for those who don't celebrate it, some Phoebe & Cole fluff. Enjoy!.   
  
Oh, and don't forget to review!.   
  
  
*********************  
  
  
Cole had been waiting for her when she came back from Jury Duty. What better way to wake up after you fall asleep on top of your bed, than with your fiance nuzzling your nose, and his hand doing wonders to your belly?.   
  
Phoebe could swear Cole was the one and only man in the world that could make her belly an erogenous zone.   
  
Hell, he could make her squirm just by rubbing his fingers against her hand!.  
  
She opened her eyes to find his own blue ones staring at her, and realized he was probably kneeling on the side of the bed.   
  
"Hi".   
  
She whispered slowly, still feeling the remanants of sleep.   
  
"Hi".   
  
His voice was soft too, as he kept on caresing her exposed belly, through the hem of her shirt.   
  
Smiling, she waved her eyebrows at him, and rolled away from the edge of the bed, giving him room to slip on it. He didn't need any more encouragement. He slipped by her side, and they spooned, Phoebe relishing in the wonderful feel of his warmth.   
  
She had missed him so much!.   
  
Back at the Jury room, she had felt as her grip on reality had faltered, as she realized she would have to reveal magic to the jurors. And strange as it may sound, she did not fear her own exposure. She feared that if things escalated like the last time they had been exposed, something would happen to Cole.   
  
And the thought was more than she could bear.   
  
She took his hand in hers, as it rested across her waist, and craned her neck to look at him.   
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?".   
  
The smile that danced across his lips melted her insides, and she couldn't help but smile back.   
  
"Yes".  
  
But he did not elaborate, and the sparkle of mischief in his eyes made it clear that he wanted her to beg.   
  
"So?".   
  
He looked real smug like that, his head resting on the heel of his hand, as he looked down at her.   
  
"So what?".   
  
His voice was even more smug, as he spoke in low tones and throaty whispers he knew drove her crazy.   
  
"Aren't you gonna tell me?".   
  
He leaned forward, and captured her earlobe with his teeth, to then draw kisses on her neck and hair.   
  
"Nope".   
  
They remained quiet for a while, basking in each other's presence. It was as if every time they were apart, they grew even more addicted to each other--- absence does indeed make the heart grow fonder.   
  
It wasn't very long before Cole had lost his shirt, and Phoebe lay in bed rustled and panting. It was one of the perks of falling in love with a half-demon. He had decades to perfect his techniques, and could easily break her with one hand and his eyes closed.   
  
Believe me, they had tried.   
  
"So, are you gonna tell me why we have a new door?".   
  
Phoebe giggled as his fingers tickled her, before she gathered enough breath to answer his question.   
  
"Rat-demon".   
  
Cole was not a man to giggle very often. But he did now.   
  
"A what?".   
  
Phoebe rolled from under him, realizing she would have to settle for heavy necking for a while, as her man wanted to know how her day had been.   
  
Still, it was sweet of him to want to be a part of her life---   
  
"I know, I'm still working on a proper name to call it. I can't very well write 'Rat-demon' in the Book of Shadows. My descendants will laugh at me if I do".   
  
Cole drew her over him, and she followed his move. It was good to be resting with him again. Everytime he was gone, and she had to sleep alone and cold in this huge bed of hers, it was torture.   
  
But whenever he was around, it was the most pleasant of experiences.   
  
"How was Jury duty?".   
  
She smiled at that, remembering the astonished faces of the skeptic jurors.   
  
"They thought I was crazy".   
  
Cole laughed, and his chest reverberated with the powerful sound. It sent shiver's down Phoebe's spine, delicious tremors that she had gone by too long without feeling.   
  
"Them too?".   
  
Playing the outraged fiancee, Phoebe rose above him, and tried to present a menacing picture.  
  
"Hey!".   
  
She didn't succeed. Her new position only served to give Cole the opening he was waiting for. With expert moves, and practice born out of *years* of experience, he disposed of her bra.   
  
Phoebe shrieked, and her hands flew to cover her nudity.  
  
"You--- you're evil!".   
  
She bent over again, and rested atop of him, her strong legs straddling his bigger form.  
  
"Not anymore".   
  
There was barely a hint of yearning in his voice. But Phoebe knew how to react.   
  
"But I still love you, don't I?".   
  
That earned her a passionate kiss, and she melted into him, savoring his taste in her mouth.   
  
"So, does Leo play handyman out of need, or does Piper have a fetish I don't wanna know about?".   
  
Phoebe giggled, and rested her forehad atop his chest. As she spoke, her breath tickled him, and he grunted from underneath.   
  
"You really know how to charm a girl, don't you?. Bring the whitelighter and the sister into the bed...".   
  
He flashed her a smile, and her frown disappeared just as quickly as it had come.   
  
"Just wondering".   
  
It was then her stomach growled, catching them both by surprise. She blushed, and rose off and away from him, as she spoke.   
  
"Oops. I'm hungry. Do you want to join me?".   
  
As she walked about the room, picking her clothes up, and throwing them into a chair put there for that purpose alone, he answered.   
  
"I think I already did that".   
  
She turned to look at him, holding a T-shirt in her right hand.   
  
"Pervert. I meant to raid the kitchen".   
  
Something akin to fear flashed through his eyes, as he rose too, and began getting his clothes in something resembling order.   
  
"You plan on cooking?".  
  
She pouted at him, and after she put on her top, went on the search for something to wear on her legs. The skirt was way too long for proper cuddling, and it was getting uncomfortable.   
  
"That was an accident, all right?. The firemen said it happened a lot!"  
  
Bending over to run her fingers through her shorts and trousers, she never saw as he walked up to her, and hugged her from behind. But when he did embrace her, she leaned back against him, and breathed deeply.   
  
Cole trailed kissed down her neck, and his hands snaked under her top, eliciting a few moans from her.   
  
But soon, Phoebe slapped his hands away, and pushed him softly.   
  
"You're gonna have to wait. I'm too hungry for anything else".   
  
He pouted cutely, and she kissed him. She had meant for it to be a chaste kiss, barely a lip-brushing--- but there was never such a thing as a chaste kiss when Cole was concerned. Only when his hands darted to her buttocks, and began tracing lazy circles around the small of her back, did she break apart, and stomped her foot.   
  
"Kitchen. Now".   
  
Laughing, Cole kept on caressing, still trying to distract her... it was working.  
  
"Oh, to hell with it. I'll eat later".   
  
Phoebe pushed him back, and he felt the bed stabbing his knees. He fell backwards, and carried her with him.   
  
And they made up for the lost time, insatiable lovers that they were.   
  
But we'll leave them alone for that, won't we?.   
  
All I'll say is that they did not leave their room for a very, very long time. Except for a quick, short trip to the kitchen, during which Cole managed to scare the bejeezus out of Paige. And he had to make up a very lame excuse for the whipped cream and strawberries he was stealing from the refrigerator---   
  
  
*******************  
  
  
Happy Valentine's!!!. 


End file.
